villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Oliver, Oliver
"Oliver, Oliver", also known as "Oliver!" is a song featured in the stage musical Oliver! and its 1968 film adaptation of the same name. It features Mr. Bumble, Widow Corney, the Governors, and the other children shaming and yelling at Oliver when he asks for more food, while describing the punishments in store for him. In the stage version, the song is performed by Paul Whitsun-Jones as Mr. Bumble, Hope Jackman as Widow Corney, and a chorus as the Governors and the children. In the film, it is performed by Harry Secombe as Mr. Bumble, Peggy Mount as Widow Corney, and a chorus as the Governors and the children. In the Broadway version, it is performed by Willoughby Goddard as Mr. Bumble, Hope Jackman as Widow Corney, and a chorus as the Governors and the children. Lyrics For what you are about to receive May the lord make you truly thankful. (Amen) Sir, I want some more. What?! Sir, I want some more. More!? Catch him! Snatch him! Hold him! Scold him! Pounce him! Trounce him! Pick him up and bounce him! Wait! Before we put the lad to task May I be so curious as to ask His name? Oliver. Oliver! Oliver! Never before has a boy wanted more! Oliver! Oliver! Won't ask for more when he knows what's in store. There a dark, thin, winding stairway Without any banister Which we'll throw him down, and feed him on Cockroaches served in a canister Oliver! Oliver! What will he do when he's turned black and blue? He will curse the day Somebody named him Oliver! Oliver! Oliver! Never before has a boy wanted more! Oliver! Oliver! Won't ask for more When he knows what's in store. There's a sooty chimney Long overdue for a sweeping out Which we'll push him up, And one day next year with the rats he'll be creeping out. Oliver! Oliver! What will he do? In this terrible stew? He will rue the day somebody name him... Oliver! Oliver! Oliver! Never before has a boy asked for more Oliver! Oliver! Pray some decorum restore, I implore... Let us face this case, it's Unprecedented, quite utterly. He's disgraced this place. Encouraging others to wallow in gluttony. Oliver! Oliver! Lock him in jail And then put him on sale, For the highest bid Glad to be rid Of Oliver! him up! Collect his belongings then bring him back to me when you've done. To bed, all of you! Other Appearances *The song appeared on the following albums: **''Oliver!'' **''Oliver! (Original Cast Recording)'' **''Oliver! (The Original Cast Recording) Remastered'' **''Oliver! - 1994 London Palladium Cast Recording'' **''Oliver (Original Soundtrack)'' **''Oliver (Original Broadway Cast Recording)'' **''Oliver the Musical'' **''Greatest Musicals Double Feature: Oliver and My Fair Lady'' **''Lionel Bart's Oliver'' *The song was performed in London in 2009 with Julius D'Silva as Mr. Bumble and Wendy Ferguson as Widow Corney performing the song. Gallery Images Stage oliver.jpg o.jpg Film Bumble.jpg pic5.png 7738359_orig.jpg Videos Official Oliver! - Oliver, Oliver|Harry Secombe, Peggy Mount, and Chorus 02-Oliver!|Willoughby Goddard, Hope Jackman, and chorus Oliver 2009 OST - Oliver!|Julius D'Silva, Wendy Ferguson, and Chorus Covers Oliver|East End Performers Category:Theatrical Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Hero/Villain Numbers Category:Live Action Songs